


Your Grace

by orphan_account



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘ When GOD is gone<br/>And the DEVIL takes hold<br/>who will have  M E R C Y  on my soul? ‘</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Grace

This world hadn’t give her anything to be thankful for, nor had anyone that inhabited it- save for one person. 

This one person had showed her more compassion and sympathy than even her own brother (which was pretty sad in her mind).  
This one person had become her white knight, and boy, did he play the part well. 

He would always make it a point to visit with her when possible. He would cheer her up with sweets and encourage her when despair would drag her into a dark abyss. He would wipe away every stray tear, bandage every scar, and listen to every word of the horrendous narrative she called life. 

He was her light and her love. She knew he would go to **Hell** and back just for her. Such was evident from what he had done, including mutilating her face.

Bless his sweet heart. 

There were no words that she could speak that express the **gratitude** she owed for all her had done.  
And even when if they did come to mind, they would have to wait until they met in another life. 

Because even though he had helped her through so much, given her so much, Lisa couldn’t handle being in this world any longer. 

Between her thoughts of **hatred** and **sorrow** , she thought of his kind deeds while she tied the rope that would bring her downfall. 

In the mix of all her emotions, she did feel a slight sliver of guilt; guilt for doing this to him. Yet that wasn’t enough to make her change her mind. No, she **had** to do this. No if’s, and’s or buts about it.  
Besides, she knew he’d eventually leave. Everyone did. Her mother did. Brad did. It was natural.  
  
He’d grow tired or annoyed of her, just like they did.

Atleast this way she would finally be free- free of pain, free of all that haunted her. But in addition to that, she would no longer be a burden to her sweetheart. 

And those sentiments had been what comforted her heart as the air left her lungs and the life drained from her broken body. 

_‘Thank you, Bernard.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I received a drabble prompt centered around the meaning of the word GRATITUDE. I took this in a more literal sense. I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
